La vie privée des agents du NCIS
by GredW
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/ficlets. Drabble 8 : "Décalage horaire". GEN Ducky & Palmer - Ecrit pour un atelier de la Lanterne Fringante. Le docteur Mallard commence une autopsie, seul, Jimmy étant en retard. Quel excuse Palmer va-t-il trouver cette fois-ci ?
1. Rouge AbbyKate

Voici un nouveau recueil de drabbles/ficlets, cette fois-ci, sur le fandom NCIS. Il y aura surtout du slash (yaoi et yuri) mais il se peut que vous y trouviez du het.

* * *

**Titre :** Rouge  
**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Pairing :** Abby Sciuto/Kate Todd  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

Ecrit pour le femslash day 2008 sur le thème "rouge".

* * *

« Tu es prête ? » s'exclama Abby dès que Kate lui ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière lui sourit tout en désignant le vieux peignoir qu'elle portait.  
« - Encore cinq petites minutes et on peut y aller. »

La gothique leva les yeux au ciel, faussement énervée. Maintenant, elle comprenait la frustration des hommes !

Plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle commençait à être agacée par la situation. Elle se leva du canapé et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre pour sonner les cloches à Kate quand cette dernière en sortit. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, dans une pose lascive. Abby déglutit. Elle aimait la robe que son amie portait, une robe rouge qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Rouge comme la couleur de son rouge à lèvre.

Abby s'approcha de l'agent et la prit dans ses bras. Elle voulait l'embrasser mais elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Kate.

Rouge comme le sang qui coulait de la robe rouge de Kate.

Surprise, la gothique se recula.

C'était une Kate morte mais souriante qui était devant elle.

Rouge comme le trou qu'elle avait entre les yeux.

Son cri alerta Tim qui lui avait prêté son lit le temps qu'elle s'habitue à dormir de nouveau seule.

Abby refusa de parler de son cauchemar, se raccrochant au rouge des nombres inscrits sur le cadran du réveil.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ; Kate était bien morte.


	2. Le cadeau de Mère JethroDucky

**Titre :** Le cadeau de Mère  
**Pairing :** L.J. Gibbs/Donald "Ducky" Mallard  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit pour le Merry Merry Xmas Challenge, de la com' LJ frenchdrabble, avec le thème 20 (Le cadeau fait de la main de mamie). Je sais que ce couple n'est pas très habituel mais je l'adore. Ils sont trop trop choux ensemble *___*.

* * *

L'homme sourit en tendant un paquet à son amant. Ce dernier souleva un sourcil, intrigué.

« C'est un cadeau de Mère, j'espère qu'il te plaira. »

Le marine tourna la tête vers la porte par laquelle la vieille femme avait disparu plusieurs heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait Noël avec Madame Mallard et son fils. Et, à chaque fois, il avait le droit à un cadeau. Il se souvenait des mouchoirs en tissu, des cigares ou des cravates luxueuses. La nouvelle tendance, depuis l'année dernière, était des présents faits par elle-même. Son dernier cadeau avait été une écharpe tricotée par ses soins. Cependant, elle s'était servie d'un de ses Corgies comme mannequin et l'écharpe était bien trop courte.

Il tendit la main vers le paquet et le prit avec précaution. Ce qui était à l'intérieur semblait souple. Rapidement, il déchira le papier et se retrouva devant… un pull. Il le déplia. Un long silence suivit sa découverte durant lequel il fixa le vêtement. Puis, il se mit à rire. Ducky, amusé, l'accompagna dans son hilarité.

« Je crois que Mère a essayé de rattraper son erreur de la dernière fois.  
- Je vois ça… Ce pull est dix fois trop grand pour moi. »

En effet, ils pouvaient y entrer tous les deux. Ce qui ne semblait pas une mauvaise idée à Gibbs. Il observa le vêtement.

« - Cela a dû lui prendre beaucoup de temps !  
- Oh oui, près de six mois…  
- Six... six mois !? »

Le médecin légiste hocha la tête.

« - Elle l'a commencé puis l'a défait. Ensuite, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez de laine bleue, elle a pris de la rouge qu'elle a dû compléter avec de la verte pour les manches. D'ailleurs, elle en avait fait une plus longue que l'autre. Heureusement qu'elle s'y était prise tôt… elle ne l'aurait pas terminé pour le réveillon sinon ! »

Gibbs sourit, tout en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Madame Mallard se donnait toujours beaucoup de mal pour lui.

« - Je la remercierai demain matin.  
- Tu… tu comptes porter ce pull ?  
- Bien sûr ! Ta mère me l'a tricoté, ce serait très impoli de ma part de ne pas le porter au moins une fois. »

Ducky sourit, heureux que son amant ne prenne pas mal les enfantillages de sa chère mère.

« J'espère qu'elle appréciera mon cadeau.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bien qu'elle ne devrait pas en boire, un bourbon de plus de vingt ans d'âge fera son bonheur ! »

Il rit.

« - Et ton cadeau te plaît ? » le questionna l'agent du NCIS.

Le petit sourire du légiste au souvenir de la surprise de son amant remplit ce dernier d'autosatisfaction.

« - Tu sais que ça me plaît… mais toi, tu vas t'y ennuyer… un an d'abonnement à l'opéra… Je pourrais toujours demander à d'autres personnes de m'y accompagner si…  
- N'y pense même pas ! »

Ducky se pencha et embrassa le marine d'un baiser tendre.

« - Ce qui me fait penser que je ne t'ai toujours rien offert !  
- C'est bien vrai. »

Le médecin prit son amant par la main et l'entraîna hors du salon.

« - C'est dans ma chambre, viens.  
- Oh ! … Dis-moi, Duck, ce n'est pas un autre pull fait par ta mère ? »

Le rire du plus vieux s'éleva.

« - Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas d'autre pull… Nous n'avons même pas besoin de vêtements pour ça. »

Gibbs sourit et prit son amant par la taille tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Ils traversèrent le couloir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Madame Mallard ou ses chiens.

Le marine soupira d'aise en se retrouvant dans un lit, au chaud, collé contre son amant.

« Joyeux Noël », murmura-t-il.


	3. Les bonnes résolutions de Tony DiNozzo

**Titre :** Les bonnes résolutions de Tony DiNozzo  
**Perso :** Tony et le reste de l'équipe  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit sur le thème "Prendre de bonnes résolutions" (sur le forum La Lanterne Fringante)

* * *

_« Moi, Anthony DiNozzo, déclare avoir pris les bonnes résolutions suivantes :  
- Arriver toujours à l'heure au boulot.  
- Ne pas me moquer de mes collègues et être un agent modèle c'est-à-dire :  
- Arrêter de railler le bleu sur son embonpoint et sa calvitie naissante.  
- Ne plus ricaner quand Ziva se trompe dans notre langue.  
- Ne plus lancer de remarques sarcastiques.  
- Donc ne plus récolter de tapes sur la tête.  
- Arrêter de critiquer les décisions de notre chère directrice.  
- Passer un peu moins de temps sur des sites pornos au boulot.  
- Ne plus donner de conseils amoureux à McGuignol, même s'il en aurait bien besoin.  
- Arrêter les commentaires sexistes.  
- Ne plus… »_

« Euh… Tony », l'arrêta le Bleu.

DiNozzo leva la tête de sa feuille, contrarié.

« Quand… euh… quand on parle de prendre de bonnes résolutions, on espère que la personne fasse de vraies résolutions… de celles qu'il est possible de réaliser…  
- Mais, McGêneur, elles sont tout à fait réalisables ! Et facilement en plus ! »

Le plus jeune pointa la deuxième phrase sur le papier. Tony parut étonné :

« - Je ne me moque pas de toi, Mc…  
- Attention… », l'avertit Tim, tout en tapotant la feuille de l'index.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Ziva et Abby arrivèrent. Contournant rapidement le bureau de Tony, poussée par la curiosité, l'Israélienne vola la page. Elle sourit, machiavélique, tout en la parcourant. Abby, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre femme, protesta :

« Et moi alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apparais pas dans tes bonnes résolutions ? »

Mais DiNozzo n'écoutait pas. Il essayait de récupérer son bien. Ziva recula et l'esquiva. Prise dans le jeu, elle ne vit pas l'arrivée de leur supérieur et le bouscula. Ce dernier revenait de la salle d'autopsie. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air gamin de l'agent David. La brune s'excusa tout de même. Cette distraction permit à l'Italien de récupérer son papier. Cependant, il n'y avait pire curieux que leur patron.

« Tony, donne-moi cette feuille, vite ! »

Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de son supérieur ne dit rien de bon à l'agent DiNozzo mais, il sembla amuser ses collègues.

Trois semaines plus tard, Tony s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. En voyant l'affiche sur l'une des cloisons, il soupira. Il ne fit même pas un geste pour décrocher « Les dix bonnes résolutions de l'agent DiNozzo ». Cela ne servirait à rien, une autre affiche serait bientôt placardée à sa place.

Il l'avait bien cherché… mais il saurait se venger !

Tony DiNozzo se ferait discret un moment et, quand ils s'y attendraient le moins, ils lui paieraient tous !


	4. Attente TonyDiNozzo et l'équipe

**Titre :** Attente  
**Perso :** Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee et Ziva David (pairing surprise ^^)  
**Rating : **G

Ecrit sur le thème "Annonce" pour la sixième nuit drabble de la communauté lj "frenchdrabble". Couple assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude ! :)

* * *

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, inquiet. McGee, assis à-côté de lui, et Ziva, sur la banquette arrière, n'osaient ouvrir la bouche. Leur patron conduisait encore plus rapidement et plus dangereusement que d'habitude. Ils savaient qu'il s'en voulait. Ils avaient été semés par la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Tony. Une voiture conduite par un tueur en série, attaquant des marines qui cachaient leur homosexualité mais qui faisaient des rencontres par des petites annonces.

L'agent du NCIS avait tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un problème. L'homme était en retard à un rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même fixé. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien parti. DiNozzo, lui, n'avait pas semblé inquiet, il souriait, se laissant draguer par les hommes dans le bar.

Quand enfin leur suspect avait daigné se montrer, il avait paru trop calme à Gibbs. Tony, lui, s'était montré charmeur et disponible, au plus grand amusement de Ziva et McGee.

Ils avaient quitté le bar un peu plus d'une heure après l'arrivée de l'homme. Abby avait essayé, pendant ce laps de temps, de trouver des informations sur son identité, grâce aux caméras placés pour filmer la rencontre, mais en vain… Ils étaient toujours aussi bredouilles.

Maintenant, ils tournaient en rond, toujours sans nouvelles de la voiture du tueur. Et Tony qui était avec lui…

Gibbs marmonnait : « Où es-tu ? Où ? DiNozzo… »

Les trois occupants du véhicule sursautèrent quand l'annonce, qu'ils attendaient avec ferveur, fut diffusée par la radio. Le plus vieux sourit, soulagé.

Ils retrouvèrent DiNozzo dans une allée, accoudé à l'habitacle de la voiture. Il attendait, nonchalamment. En les voyant arriver, il leur sourit, amusé.

« J'ai failli attendre ! » fanfaronna Tony alors qu'ils venaient vers lui.

Gibbs se pencha et vit le suspect menotté au volant. L'homme essayait de se libérer tout en jurant comme un charretier. L'ancien marine se releva et lança un sourire de fierté à Tony qui haussa les épaules, d'un air faussement modeste. Gibbs se posta devant son agent et, sans crier gare, lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Tony le fixait, grave.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, DiNozzo ! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, ne discutant pas. Il était lui aussi soulagé mais pas pour longtemps. Il savait que Gibbs lui ferait encore payer. En privé.


	5. Mythologie Tony DiNozzo et Gibbs

**Titre :** Mythologie  
**Perso :** Anthony DiNozzo, L.J. Gibbs  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit pour l'atelier de la Lanterne d'octobre 2008, sur le thème "Mythologie". Ce drabble peut être vu comme un gen ou un pre-slash selon vos affinités.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Gibbs, Tony se sentait l'âme d'un historien. Et son sujet favori d'étude était, bien entendu, son patron. Il rêvait parfois d'écrire un recueil sur la vie du marine : La Mythologie Gibbsienne selon Anthony DiNozzo.

Une pléiade de mythes sur Gibbs traînait dans les bureaux du NCIS, des mythes qu'il avait entendus dès sa première semaine. Des nouveaux étaient invités tous les mois, des anciens ressortaient de nulle part après plusieurs mois d'inactivité. Certains s'étaient révélés être des histoires vraies dont certains aspects étaient légèrement exagérés, d'autres étaient inventés de toutes pièces.

Dès sa première rencontre avec son nouveau supérieur, Tony avait voulu en connaître davantage sur cet homme, savoir qui il était derrière sa muraille de règles et de tapes sur la tête.

Il avait étudié chaque mythe, les décortiquant, remontant jusqu'à leurs sources. Pour cela, il s'était abaissé aux tâches les plus viles : écouter les conversations des autres agents dans l'ascenseur ou derrière la queue du distributeur, épier chaque ragot jusqu'à tomber sur le bon, enchaîner les déjeuners/dîners/cinémas/sorties/petits déjeuners avec des secrétaires jolies et volubiles, … Il en était arrivé à répertorier chaque mythe, le cataloguant et le classant par thème et date, lui permettant ainsi de faire des recoupements.

Il était plutôt fier de son système. Il avait toujours eu un don pour récolter les informations.

Et puis, tout avait volé aux éclats.

Un matin, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son café crème dans l'ascenseur, il sursauta. Un nom l'avait réveillé. Il fit plus attention à la discussion entre les deux jeunes agents féminins qui étaient avec lui. Elles parlaient de Gibbs. De Gibbs et de son rencard de la veille, que l'une d'elle avait aperçu dans un resto à la mode. Une blonde.

Tony ne comprenait pas. Il retourna l'information dans sa tête, croisant ce qu'il savait de son patron. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû se tromper. Gibbs n'aimait que les rousses.

Il ne réussit pas à se concentrer durant la journée, se faisant réprimander plus d'une fois par son patron. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, tous ces mythes regroupés pour rien. S'il ne pouvait pas croire en celui qui était le plus fiable, comment continuer son travail ?

Le soir même, figé devant son écran, Tony n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était complètement abattu. Il releva à peine la présence de Gibbs, qui s'était pourtant assis sur son bureau, à ses côtés.

« Dure journée, DiNozzo ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et sourit à peine.

« J'ai cru comprendre que de nouvelles rumeurs sur mon compte se sont propagées… »

L'Italien ne dit rien et attendit.

« - C'est une fausse blonde. »

Quand il eut fini, le plus vieux se leva et, après avoir pris son manteau, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tony le suivit des yeux, hébété. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire, amenant plusieurs regards sur lui. D'un coup, il se sentait mieux. Il se leva brusquement, décidé à prendre un verre avant de retourner chez lui.

Quand il rentra dans l'ascenseur, il se figea. Gibbs l'attendait. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre. Alors que les portes se refermaient, Tony se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait bientôt écrire un nouveau chapitre de son livre.


	6. Do Not Disturb Abby, McGee et Gibbs

**Titre :** Do Not Disturb  
**Perso :** Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee et Gibbs.  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit pour le défi "MTAC" de la communauté LJ ncis_fiction.

* * *

Abby rôdait à proximité de la porte. C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba cette pièce ! Elle aurait aimé en connaître le mot de passe.

McGee observait le manège de la jeune femme depuis son bureau. Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés. Plus qu'intrigué, il se leva et alla rejoindre son amie.

Quand il fut à ses côtés, il se pencha vers elle.

« Euh… Abby… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Très concentrée, la gothique lui jeta un regard rapide à travers les mèches de sa frange.

« - J'attends Gibbs ! »

Le jeune agent laissa ses yeux aller de la porte à son amie pour revenir à la porte. De nouveau, il s'inclina vers la brune :

« - Et pourquoi n'y rentres-tu pas ? »

Abby sursauta, piquer au vif :

« - McGee, tu n'y penses pas ! C'… C'est le MTAC ! Quand Gibbs y est enfermé, il est très occupé. Il est toujours très concentré, nerveux, dans son rôle de marine revêche… Il ne faut pas le déranger. Surtout pas ! »

Timothy sourit. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez la laborantine.

« - Abby… Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Gibbs ? Toi ? »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

« - Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, pour voir… Je suis juste respectueuse, moi ! Et polie ! Mais peut-être que le respect et la politesse sont des concepts trop abstraits pour quelqu'un qui est sorti de… »

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Gibbs les observait, sérieux. Ils sursautèrent.

« Un problème ? »

Le regard du marine allait de l'un à l'autre.

« - Giiiiiiiiibbs ! s'écria la jeune femme. C'était justement toi que je cherchais. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi ! »

L'agent hocha la tête puis se tourna vers McGee.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, vous aussi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
- N-Non ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa rapidement, comme s'il se mettait au garde à vous, puis il partit précipitamment, descendant le plus vite possible les escaliers. Il avait rarement mis si peu de temps à rejoindre son bureau. Les deux autres avaient suivi sa progression, amusés.

« Alors, comme ça, tu n'oses pas entrer dans le MTAC ? »

Le sourire d'Abby s'élargit encore plus. Mutine, elle déclara :

« - Moi ? » Elle rit. « Que veux-tu ?... J'aime jouer les demoiselles en détresse ! Et les Bleus tombent toujours dans le panneau… Souviens-toi de Tony ! »

Gibbs leva les yeux au plafond, plus que diverti par l'attitude de la laborantine. Celle-ci, justement, avait repris son souffle et son air sérieux.

« Alors au sujet de cette drôle de substance trouvée sur la scène du crime… »


	7. Ces nouvelles ridules McGeeGibbs

**Titre : **Ces nouvelles ridules  
**Pairing :** Tim McGee/Jethro Gibbs  
**Rating : **PG_  
_**Thème : **Ridule

Ce drabble, écrit pendant la première nuit de l'atelier sur la Lanterne, pourrait se placer dans ma série TimGibbs mais elle serait placée dans un futur plus ou moins éloigné, je préfère le poster dans ce recueil-ci. Il se peut que je le replace dans l'autre série quand je lui donnerai une fin.

* * *

Le silence de la cave était rempli des tic-tac de la machine à écrire et des scritch-scratch du rabot sur le bois. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils travaillaient l'un près de l'autre, sans rien se dire, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte du temps qui passait, tous deux pris dans leur propre monde et pourtant tout à fait conscient de la présence de l'autre dans la pièce.

Subitement, Tim arrêta de taper. La phrase qu'il avait finie d'écrire dansait devant ses yeux. Il la relut plusieurs fois, sans comprendre d'où venait son sentiment d'étrangeté. Il se sentit alors revenir complètement à la réalité. Les bruits du côté de son amant lui parvinrent, comme sortis du brouillard. Ils avaient bercé son inspiration mais, maintenant, il ne se sentait plus capable de se concentrer.

Posant son regard sur le profil de Gibbs, il se laissa le temps d'étudier son homme, espérant pouvoir, peut-être, retrouver l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était avant de s'interrompre. Hélas, plus ses yeux voyageaient sur le corps de son amant, et moins il avait envie de se remettre à écrire. Son désir se réveillait peu à peu, et il se demandait comment il devait s'y prendre pour stopper Jethro sans que celui-ci ne lui en veuille. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il tendit l'oreille. Plus un bruit. Remontant sur le visage de l'autre agent, il se rendit compte que ce dernier l'observait aussi.

Lentement, l'ancien marine bougea, se mouvant avec beaucoup de grâce pour quelqu'un qui avait pourtant été un long moment dans la même position. Il posa son outil sur la table de travail et porta la bouteille d'eau à sa bouche. Il but une longue gorgée, ne quittant pas son amant des yeux.

Tim le dévorait du regard. Il détaillait chaque trait de son visage, son expression si brute et pourtant si tendre à la fois, les ridules qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux, celles qu'il connaissait si bien et les nouvelles, qui avec les années, s'étaient formées. Jethro s'en plaignait souvent, répétant qu'elles apparaissaient encore plus vite maintenant qu'il avait quitté le NCIS. Tim les embrassait alors, heureux de pouvoir le faire. Chaque ridule était comme un témoin du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il en aimait chacune d'elles.

Rapidement, Gibbs délaissa la bouteille et se rapprocha du petit bureau de son amant. Ils se fixaient, se guettant. Le plus vieux se pencha, posa ses mains de chaque côté de la machine, sans chercher à lire ce que son amant avait pu écrire. Il savait, de toute manière, qu'il aurait la primeur de la lecture. Il s'inclina encore plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Le baiser, d'abord lent, se fit de plus en plus passionné. Et Jethro qui se plaignait de vieillir ! Il arrivait pourtant encore très bien à le rendre fou de désir.

« La récréation est terminée, Tim ? » murmura l'ancien marine.

Le romancier hocha la tête. Il avait de toute manière assez écrit. Cette scène attendrait le lendemain.

Pour cette nuit, l'agent L.J. Tibbs serait à lui. Demain, peut-être, la nouvelle intrigante de son roman pourrait coucher avec lui mais, de toute manière, il pensait de plus en plus à la tuer…

En tout cas, pour ce soir et le reste des soirées de ces longues prochaines années, Jethro était à lui.


	8. Décalage horaire Ducky et Palmer

**Titre : **Décalage horaire  
**Personnages : **Ducky et Palmer  
**Rating :** G  
Ecrit pour l'atelier de juin de la Lanterne Fringante sur le thème "décalage horaire".

* * *

Le docteur Mallard chantonnait tout en finissant de se préparer. Il avait trois corps à autopsier dans la matinée mais aucune trace de son assistant. Jimmy était de plus en plus distrait et étourdi. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, en tout cas…  
Le premier corps l'attendait sur la table, là où Ducky l'y avait déposé. Il s'y dirigea et s'inclina vers le mort.  
« Mon cher ami, je suis bien désolé de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Cependant, je vous le promets, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir qui vous a fait ça. »  
Le médecin légiste hocha la tête puis se tourna vers sa petite table de préparation. Il prit un scalpel et commença son travail.  
Il avait bien avancé l'autopsie quand Palmer le rejoignit. Le jeune homme entra en trombe dans la salle, le manteau à moitié mis, le souffle coupé. Ducky s'arrêta en voyant son assistant. Celui-ci, plié en deux, soufflait fort. Il semblait avoir utilisé les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur.  
« Je… je… »  
Sa respiration était difficile et il n'arrivait pas à parler. Le docteur Mallard leva les yeux au ciel et posa le cœur du mort sur la balance.  
« - Jimmy, assieds-toi et repose-toi. Tu t'expliqueras dès que tu auras repris ton souffle. »  
Le plus jeune hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il décida de se préparer pour rejoindre le médecin.  
« - Docteur Mallard, je m'excuse pour… pour mon retard. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ce matin… Vous savez, le décalage horaire, ça dérègle mon sommeil…  
- Le décalage horaire ? »  
Ducky se rappelait plutôt bien que Palmer avait été avec lui, la veille au soir, pour réceptionner les corps. Avait-il eu le temps de voyager assez loin pour ressentir un tel décalage ?  
« Comment est-ce possible, Jimmy ?  
- De quoi, docteur Mallard ?  
- Mais, enfin, que tu ressentes les effets d'un décalage horaire ? »  
Le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, contempla son mentor pendant quelques instants. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que son aîné lui demandait.  
« - Oh… Oh non, docteur Mallard, ce n'est pas ça… Vous voyez, ma mère est partie rendre visite à des amis en Europe et elle a oublié que quand il est neuf heures, là-bas, il n'est que quatre heures chez nous… Elle m'a raconté son voyage pendant plus d'une heure. J'ai eu bien du mal à me rendormir par la suite. Je me sens encore en décalage d'ailleurs.  
- Ne lui as-tu pas dit qu'elle t'avait réveillé ?  
- Quand ma mère me téléphone, c'est toujours elle qui parle… J'ai bien du mal à l'interrompre… »  
Ducky sourit puis il se mit à rire franchement. Palmer le fixa, interdit.  
« Vous comprenez maintenant, docteur Mallard ? »  
L'homme hocha la tête.  
« - Tu sais, Jimmy… Tu as toujours le don de m'étonner ! »  
Palmer sourit, sans savoir, pourtant, s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou non.

Une heure plus tard, quand son portable sonna, le jeune homme s'éloigna.  
« Alors, il t'a cru ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien au bout de la ligne.  
- Oui, oui. Je t'avais bien dit que le coup du décalage horaire allait fonctionner. »  
Il resta quelque temps au téléphone, souriant.  
Lorsqu'il revint, Ducky leva la tête de son rapport et lui lança :  
« Encore des nouvelles de ta mère ?  
- Oh… euh, non…  
- Bien. Nous espérons ainsi que, demain, tu arrives à l'heure.  
- Oui, oui, docteur Mallard. »  
Palmer soupira. Il raya mentalement ce type d'excuses de sa liste. Que pourrait-il bien inventer la prochaine fois ?


End file.
